I'm Yours
by Vaaal de Malfoy
Summary: Rabastan Lestrange/Hermione Granger/Scabior. Si no te gusta el lemon, no leas. Este One participo en el concurso de parejas romanticas de superforum de fanfics. Sin resumen ;


Hermione suspiro, aburrida. Realmente, realmente, ella jamás debió haber aceptado la oferta de venir a esta estupida reunión de "San Valentín Magico". Pero, Luna y Ginny habían empujado tanto, que termino aceptando la invitación, aun con recelo.  
Lo primero que pregunto era quienes estarían, era por su bien mental. Si había algo que Hermione no soportaría en su vida era encontrarse con él, así que cuando Ginny le re contra ultra súper juro que él no estaría, la castaña se apunto a ir.  
¿Qué tan malo podría ser juntarse con un par de jugadores de Quidditch, unos cuantos empresarios, uno que otro integrante de la guerra, y claro gente del ministerio?

Hasta ese momento, no había ni un problema en absoluto.

Los días pasaron con rapidez, el trabajo despejaba por completo su mente y se empeñaba en sus tiempos libres llenarlos siendo la niñera de Teddy. Llegando el día tan esperado por sus amigos, supo que algo iba mal, partiendo por lo esquiva que estaba actuando la señora del niño que vivió. Y cuando Ginerva Molly Weasley actúe extraño es por que metió las patas, hasta el fondo.  
Sus sospechas quedaron absolutamente confirmadas cuando entro al salón y se encontró de cara con un grupo de ex Slytherin y sus padres; jadeando se dio media vuelta para emprender una carrera, por que no era huida, no ella no escapaba, porque era una Gryffindor y las Gryffindor's son valientes. Pero incluso antes de llegar a la puerta fue literalmente ahogada por un mar de brazos y chillidos que eran reconocibles: Lavander, Padma y Parvati, las nuevas empresarias de la moda mágica. Jadeando extasiadas ellas preguntaban sus típicas dudas. ¿Dónde sacaste tu vestido? ¿Cuándo te arreglaste tu cabello? ¿Qué marca de zapatos llevas? ¿Sales con alguien? ¿Es cierto el rumor de que Luna y tú comparten a Ron? Ouh, esa pregunta era nueva, negando avergonzada les explico lentamente que Ron y ella terminaron su relación apenas comenzaron, por una fácil razón: eran demasiado incompatibles, tan buenos amigos como unos buenos hermanos.

—Cuidado, permiso. ¡Eh, dejen a Mione en paz! -grito Ginny antes de arrastrarme a un rincón vacío y darme una copa del mejor Vodka mágico, Hermione lo tomo de un trago antes de señalarla acusadoramente.

—Traicionera, mala amiga, perra desgraciada –gruño la castaña con explosiva furia, Ginny saco un mechón de pelo que molestaba su visión y sonrío con inocencia.

Mentalmente, ella puso sus ojos en blanco ante la declaración de su mejor amiga, cortante y burlona. ¿Y ella en verdad no era Slytherin? ¡Esa chica tenia todas las características de una buena serpiente, exceptuando por su pureza de sangre! Aunque eso ahora ya no importaba después de todo el ministerio salvo a la mayoría de Mortifagos alegando su "inocencia" a base de que todos estaban bajo la maldición Imperius.  
Nadie se lo trago, pero ya que. Eran libres y punto. Y Ginny mejor que nadie sabia que eso era gracias a su amorcito Harry, él se encargo dejar a los mortifagos en paz, después de todos eran humanos y algunos tenían familias, Harry Potter no se atrevía a desarmar una familia más.

—Mione, lo siento de corazón. Sabes que mejor que nunca haría esto a propósito, la idea principal era solo un grupo pequeño, pero ya conoces a la gente. ¡Jamás creí que vendría tanta, míralo por el lado positivo: quizás ellos no vengan! Ahora, vamos, te dejo en la puerta.

— ¡No me voy a escapar solo por que ellos estén aquí! –espeto Hermione soltándose del agarre de la pelirroja, amabas quedaron juntas mirando alrededor, para ver si él estaba por ahí, entre la gente.

— ¡Voilà*! [¡Toma!] La leona por fin dejó de escapar. A decir verdad ya me cansaba de esperarte, Granger. –la voz ronca de un hombre desde atrás de ellas, las sorprendió y horrorizo al mismo tiempo.

Hermione jadeo tirando un poco de su trago en su vestido y después mirando con horror a Ginny, quien le devolvía la mirada con la misma expresión, ni una movió un solo músculo, y Hermione mojo sus labios antes de ahogadamente intentar continuar como si nada.

— ¿Y los chicos, Gin? Luna y Ron ya se han tardado mas de lo normal en sus encuentros amorosos –dijo sonriendo tensamente.

— ¿Qué ahora me ignoraras? ¿No te basto con escaparte la última vez que salimos?

— ¡Maldita sea, Lestrange, tú y yo jamás salimos! ¡Solo vete! ¿Por qué continúas atormentándome? –reclamo enfurecida, Hermione sacudió su ropa antes de irse con el mentón levantado, llena de orgullo. Él no pudo evitar una sonrisa socarrona y después miro de reojo a la pelirroja.

—Te debo una, W…Potter –mascullo antes de caminar dispuesto a seguir a Hermione Ginny negó antes de apurar su trago y mirar al castaño hombre mayor con el ceño fruncido.

— ¡Eh, Lestrange, mas te vale cuidarla o yo misma de encargo de que te metan a Azkaban y antes te castro! –dijo amenazante, él sonrío de lado antes de irse detrás de Hermione.- Líos de amor, mientras mas lejos, mejor.

Hermione esquivo a un grupo de personas que la saludaron con cordialidad, se escabullo entre gente desconocida y conocidos, sabiendo que él la seguía y no la dejaría en paz hasta que se marchara a casa, por lo cual, se apresuro aun más, dándole igual a quien chocara.  
Su plan funciono, de hecho, lo dejo bastante atrás, hasta que choco con una persona y cayo al suelo de trasero. Una exclamación del más puro asombro salio de entre sus labios y dos manos acudieron a levantarla. Gimió con shock, podría haberse caído y no le habría molestado, no si no fuesen ellos lo que la tiraron. Rodolphus Lestrange y Scabior acudían a "salvarla".  
Gruñendo furiosa, se dio vuelta siendo conciente que ambos hombres seguían sus movimientos, tal como lo espero ahí estaba él con sus ojos grises penetrándola como si supiera lo mas oscuro de su alma.

—Esta bien, hablemos, Lestrange –dijo cruzándose de brazos, él puso los ojos en blanco.

—Jamás dije que tan solo quería hablar contigo, Granger. –comento de forma despreocupada.

—Tendrás que conformarte con una platica o Harry estará encantado de meterte a Azkaban por acoso. Con permiso, Rodolphus, Scabior. –mascullo la castaña por fin consiguiendo tomar el pomo de la puerta, aunque ya no servia de mucho.

_La serpiente cazo a su presa._

_Aunque en este caso, el ex mortifago cazo a la leona.

* * *

_

Caminando por la vacía calle, Hermione puso sus manos en sus caderas pareciendo una mini versión de la señora Weasley. Rabastan ladeo su cabeza mirándola descaradamente, clavando su vista por más tiempo sobre sus pechos y ella exploto furiosa.

— ¡Maldita sea Lestrange, dime de una vez que demonios quieres! –grito la castaña sin ser conciente que los ojos de Rabastan Lestrange brillaban de diversión y excitación.

—Verás, te quiero a ti amarrada a mi cama, gritando mí nombre hasta que te quedes sin voz. Esa es mi fantasía desde que te conocí… -reflexiono pensativamente.

—Era apenas una niña –dijo con asco la castaña sin poder evitar las esferas grises de Rabastan, pensando inconcientemente que los hombres as guapos siempre son los mas chiflados.

—Y yo era un hombre recién salido de la prisión. Con necesidades.

Él se rió ahogadamente al ver la cara de furia que tenia Hermione, alargando la mano para tocar la carne desnuda de su cuello, adorando el estremecimiento de placer que los recorrió a ambos.

—Veo que sigues tan espinosa como siempre —dijo él con una vena de diversión en sus ojos que se iban oscureciendo paulatinamente siguiendo su excitación—. Siempre me he preguntado… ¿Serás tan ardiente en la cama, Hermione?

— ¡Cómo si te lo fuera a decir! —escupió ella con renovada furia.  
Hermione luchó contra el instinto de inclinarse más hacia él, para inspirar el picante aroma de un macho excitado y decidido. No iba a caer en sus juegos, ella era fuerte…

—Hmm, tal vez podrías mostrármelo —sugirió él, su voz sedosamente suave y caliente. Ésta viajó a través de su cuerpo, tensándole el sexo, haciendo que sus pechos se hincharan y sus pezones se endurecieran en anticipación. Todo su cuerpo se ruborizó, caliente. Entonces el aliento quedó atrapado en su garganta. Las manos de él se movieron, el dorso de sus dedos la acariciaron, dejando un rastro de fuego en la parte superior de sus pechos que subían y bajaban.  
Él la miró a los ojos, los suyos soñolientos, los párpados gruesos.

—Eres Mía —susurró.

Los ojos de ella se ensancharon ante la nota posesiva en la voz de él.

—Creo que no —Hermione quiso hacer una mueca ante el tono rasposo y áspero de su propia voz—. No le pertenezco a nadie, Lestrange. Mucho menos a ti.

¿Entonces por qué estaba su cuerpo gritando en negación? Ella podía sentir los desnudos labios de su vulva mojándose a medida que su cuerpo se preparaba para ser poseído por él. Su piel hormigueaba, su boca se hacía agua al pensar en su beso.

—Toda mía —gruñó él ignorando lo antes dicho por la chica, mientras deslizaba un botón de su chaqueta, libre del frágil amarre sobre sus pechos palpitantes miro con atención su reacción, Hermione no le decepciono cuando bufo burlonamente intentando arreglar su vestido—. Sabías que no habría manera de que me mantuviera alejado después de oírte llegar al clímax gritando mi nombre, Hermione. Sabías que no te dejaría ir cuando te vi tocándote y rogando por que me hundiera en ti y te demostrara lo que puedo hacer con tu maravilloso cuerpo.

Ella se encogió de hombros, luchando por mantener el aplomo, una independencia que parecía más arraigada que necesaria en ese momento.

—No tienes otra opción que dejarme ir, aquella noche… Solo fue un desliz y te aprovechaste de la situación, punto final. —le informó ella, sintiendo la trepidación de los dardos que la atravesaban desde la intensidad repentina de los ojos del hombre.

Los dedos de él acariciaron la redondeada curva de su pecho, su expresión pensativa mientras bajaba los ojos hacia ella.

— ¿Por qué peleas conmigo, Hermione? —Preguntó repentinamente en un tono suave.— Por seis años he hecho todo menos atarte y hacerte admitir que me deseas. Y sé que lo haces. Entonces, ¿por qué luchas contra ello?

—Tal vez quiero ser atada y forzada a admitirlo —dijo ella impertinentemente, ignorando la llamarada de excitación ante el pensamiento. Ella había oído los rumores de él, de sus proezas sexuales y era conciente del lío en que se estaba metiendo. Él se mojo los labios y ella quiso gemir de placer al ver cuan excitado estaba.— Sí, Rabastan. Yo atada, nada más esperando por ti y uno de tus mejores amigos. Oye cariño, las posibilidades de eso son ilimitadas.

Su boca era la maldición de su existencia. Hermione quiso golpear su cabeza contra una muralla o internarse en un psiquiátrico, definitivamente este hombre no era bueno para su salud mental. Tampoco física, concluyo cuando sintió lo mojada que estaba.

— ¿Mi mejor amigo, eh? —Él inclinó la cabeza, mirándola con una leve sonrisa.- Estoy seguro que Scabior no se negaría, siempre ha tenido esa atracción por ti… ¿Qué te parece si también incluimos a Rodolphus? A mi hermano le llaman la atención las orgías…

—Cuantos más, mejor —comente y se alejó de él, negándose el contacto que deseaba por encima de cualquier otro. —Tú sabes cómo es. Una chica tiene que tener alguna clase de excitación en su vida. Puede ser bueno llegar al extremo… ¿A los mortifagos le gusta eso, no Lestrange?

Él se tambaleo retrocediendo, por un momento creyó que ella lo había dejado estar, pero ahora lo entendió Hermione jamás lo olvidaría. Con una sonrisa se abalanzo a sus labios y ella jadeo sorprendida cuando el beso que recibió fue brusco, sin dudas apasionado, ella se removió inquieta, intentando soltarse del agarre del hombre mayor. Después de todo este tiempo, ella no se iba a dejar caer por sus desgraciadamente buenos besos… O al menos eso quiso creer su inocente conciencia.

—Vamos a ver si dices lo mismo cuando Scabior quiera unirse a nosotros, bonita. –ella parpadeo como si despertara de un profundo sueño, entonces tomo el peso de sus palabras. ¡Que rayos! Rabastan no entraría a su cama, y definitivamente Scabior tampoco.  
Los labios del oji gris bajaron a los suyos en un beso que hizo sacudir a Hermione de la cabeza a los dedos del pie. Sus manos apretaron sus hombros mientras ella luchaba por impedir que sus sentidos se tambaleasen, pero no había ninguna escapatoria del fuego que él encendió dentro de ella la quemaba como nunca antes había sucedido.

Sus grandes manos enmarcaron su cara, empujando en su pelo, manteniéndola quieta mientras su lengua invadía su boca con hambre decadente. Se enroscó alrededor de la suya propia, tentándola, probándola mientras la acariciaba entrando y saliendo, imitando un mucho más terrenal, sexual acto.  
Ella se arqueó en sus brazos, indefensa ahora, atiborrándose del placer que sus labios y lengua le otorgada cuando él dominó el beso. Su cabeza se inclinó, sus labios se inclinaron contra los suyos mientras él gemía profundamente en su boca y una mano se movía para sostener la plenitud de su pecho.  
Sólo entonces, Hermione Granger cayo en la cuenta de que estaba haciendo y donde. ¡Y con quien, en especial con quien! Alejándose a zancadas, ella se aliso su cabello que estaba desparramado en todas direcciones, limpio sus labios y sin darle otra mirada al hombre castaño oscuro desapareció a un lugar seguro, lo más lejos de posibles de él.

— ¿Se escapó? –pregunto Scabior apoyándose en un farol cercano a Rabastan Lestrange, él solo lo miro por unos segundos antes de sonreír.

—Hermione no se escapa… Recuerda que los Gryffindors son valientes –espeto con burla Rabastan. Scabior esbozo una sonrisa torcida que dejo ver sus hoyuelos, un par de chicas que pasaron por ahí suspiraron y él las miro con diversión antes de girarse y colocarse serio.

—Ve por ella. Es ridículo dejarla después de tantos años, estoy cansado de esperar que tomes la iniciativa, mi paciencia ya se esfumo, si no lo haces tú, voy a ir yo por ella.

— ¡Eh! Sabes que antes es mía –mascullo entre dientes con furia Rabastan, Scabior le regalo una sonrisa torcida.- Cuando llegue el momento indicado…

—Si, si, me uniré a ustedes. ¡Vete de una vez o voy yo! –gruño Scabior. Rabastan se carcajeo antes de desaparecer.

* * *

Grimauld Place, sin dudas después del fin de la guerra era uno de los lugares más relajantes para Hermione, partiendo por que muchos sucesos importantes de su vida comenzaron aquí, en la ancestral casa Black, ahora Potter.  
El lugar era ahora muchísimo más agradable y con mucha más luz, la casa era un monumento al amor y parecía que todos los días miles de elfos hacían el aseo total, pero no, solo Kreacher se encargaba de tener la mansión hecha un palacio. Harry, poco después de casarse con Ginny, decidió irse a vivir con ella al Valle Godric, dejando la casa a cargo de su mejores amigos, Hermione y hasta ese momento el soltero Ron.  
Claro que solo basto un par de meses antes de que Ron y Luna se mudaran juntos, y la castaña lo agradeció por que los dos follaban como conejos.

La chica más inteligente de su época se paseaba de un lado a otro como leona enjaulada, de vez en cuando soltando una fuerte maldición seguido por "estupido Lestrange" o "Jodidos mortifagos"  
Furiosa y sexualmente frustrada camino hasta su habitación, en donde se dejo caer sobre su cama y grito ahogando el sonó con su almohada, después de unos minutos quiso reír por lo irónico de la situación. Aquella pieza anteriormente era de Regulus Black y por respeto a su honorable memoria, Hermione no toco ni una de sus pertenencia, a excepción de la cama que la cambio por una nueva.  
¡Era una pieza completamente Slytherin!  
Y con un último pensamiento se hundió en los brazos de Morfeo, ¿La pieza de Lestrange algún día fue así?

* * *

Mione se despertó unas horas más tarde, la sensación de ser observada, estudiada, se abrió camino dentro del sueño erótico con Scabior bromeando, tentándola con un beso que nunca llegó. A punto de gritar, la presencia en su habitación empezó a cobrar sentido.  
Ella parpadeó abriendo los ojos, mirando ceñuda la suave luz de una vela en la pequeña mesa de media luna junto a su cama. Volviendo la cabeza, su corazón comenzó a correr más y más rápido. Rabastan Lestrange estaba sentado al lado de la cama mirándola, sus ojos azules entrecerrados, su musculoso pecho desnudo excepto por la leve sombra del rizado vello rubio que bajaba por su estómago y desaparecía en el interior... Sus ojos se agrandaron, luego volaron hacía abajo. Él estaba desnudo. Dulce Merlín, él estaba desnudo y duro, comprenderlo la aterrorizó.  
Hermione fue consciente de su desnudez bajo la fina sabana. ¡Desnuda! Chillo asombrada e intento mover sus brazos, estaban atados al curvado cabecero, estirados, así como sus piernas, con muy poco juego en las cuerdas. El hijo de puta, la había atado a la cama como una virgen condenada al sacrificio.

— ¿Qué has hecho? —Ella se aclaró la somnolencia de su voz mientras él se quedaba quieto, mirándola con aquellos malvados ojos, llenos de sensualidad. –Desátame, Lestrange, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡SUELTAME! ¡Kreacher! ¡KREACHER! ¡Ayuda! ¡AYUDA!

Su mano se levantó. Hermione pensó que él la tocaría, la agarraría, e incluso que la podría golpear, en cambio, esos largos dedos se enrollaron distraídamente alrededor de su pene, acariciándolo. Ella tragó fuertemente, su boca sedienta, sus mejillas sonrojadas por estar presenciando esta extraña escena.  
Él, con una voz serena, decidida. –Te dije que estaba harto de esperarte.

—De hecho, no lo dijiste. Ahora, desátame. –Hermione movió un poco sus manos esperando que él la soltara de aquella prisión. Él no dio muestras de haberla escuchado. — Suéltame y deja de actuar de manera tan rara. Caray, si lo que quieres es follar, sólo debías haberlo dicho. ¡Podría contratarte una puta que se pareciera a mí!

Él se rió de ella. El bastardo sólo sonrió perezosamente, perversamente.

—Pero, Hermione no quiero sólo follarte —dijo él, divertido ignorando claramente la ultima parte que dijo la castaña.— Quiero que sepas quién controla tu cuerpo, tus lujurias. Quiero que sepas, en el fondo de tu alma, quién pose ese coño tan bonito, ese culito tan tentador y tu boca caliente. Quiero que admitas que son míos, sólo para joderte cuando yo quiera. Con quien yo quiera…

Maldición. Ella sabía que Rabastan era retorcido, ¿pero violación? ¡Ella no quería! O al menos, eso le decía su conciencia, por que su cuerpo… Su cuerpo estaba en llamas, sus jugos empapaban sus sabanas y su respiración estaba agitada, casi tanto como su corazón.

—Rabastan —Ella luchaba para que su voz sonara razonable.— Esta no es forma de conseguir una mujer. Realmente. Ya sabes, flores, noviazgo, ese es el camino al corazón de una mujer.

— ¿De verdad? —se reía ahora de ella sin disimulo. —Te envié flores, querida.  
Sus ojos se abrieron y sus mejillas se sonrojaron aun mas, no se si de furia o vergüenza.

—Ah sí, con una tarjeta que me decía de qué tamaño tenía que comprar el invasor anal, para así poder follar mi culo —ella apretó los dientes cuando tiró de las cuerdas que ataban sus tobillos. —Verdaderamente romántico, Lestrange.

Recordaba con un sentimiento de horror, el entusiasmo y la vergüenza que sintió cuando leyó la tarjeta. Había tirado las flores a la basura, pero se había guardado la tarjeta. Del por qué, ella no estaba muy segura. Y por que se habia comprado uno… bah, solo fue por curiosidad.

Él se encogió de hombros indiferente. —Práctico —le dijo. —Te deseaba preparada. Pero como no aceptaste prepararte tu misma, entonces tendrás que aceptar el dolor. ¿O si lo hiciste cariño?  
¿Dolor? No, no, nada de dolor. Sonrojada clavo su vista en el techo, él no podia saber que lo habia comprado… Pero basto su risa malvada para saber que ya se habia dado cuenta, maldito Lestrange, como lo detestaba.  
¡De hecho no iba a estar con él! Eso es concéntrate, Hermione, no lo mires. No lo mires, no mires su po… ¡no, no caigas!

—Mira, Rabastan —ella le advirtió razonablemente.— Harry realmente se enfadará contigo. Y sabes que se lo contaré…

—Primero pedí permiso a Harry, Hermione —le dijo él suavemente, ahora con una expresión paciente.— ¿Por qué piensas que Ginevra y Luna te llevaron a la estupida junta? Ellas estuvieron de acuerdo, no me costo mucho convencerlos.

Hermione miró hacía arriba a Rabastan, con la furia estallando dentro de ella mientras sacudía sus brazos estirando las cuerdas que la sujetaban. Condenado, estaban apretadas, no había ninguna posibilidad de que pudiera golpearlo para borrarle la expresión de triunfo de su cara. Gruño furiosa, con sus ojos picando por las lágrimas, ¡Sus amigos jamás harían algo así! ¡Harry no dejaría que Rabastan Lestrange jugara de esta manera con ella! Ginny… Ginny no lo sabía.  
Era una mentira. ¡El muy jodido hombre se atrevía a mentirle!

—Estás mintiendo —le acusó ella. — Harry nunca dejaría que me hicieras daño.

—Pregúntaselo por la mañana —se encogió de hombros tranquilamente.-

—Te haré detener —le prometió ella. —Lo juro, aunque sea la última cosa que haga, te encerraré.

Durante unos largos momentos el se mostró tranquilo, sus ojos brillaban con lujuria, con un sereno conocimiento

— ¡¿Qué? —le dijo ella rechinando los dientes.

La mano de Rabastan cesó de acariciar lánguidamente su polla, moviéndose al estómago de ella. Sus músculos se contrajeron involuntariamente con el calor y la aspereza del masaje en su carne.

—Esta noche, te daré una muestra del placer del que puedes disfrutar conmigo —le prometió él.— Aprenderás, Hermione, lentamente. Un paso a la vez. Nada demasiado fuerte, nena, lo prometo.

Hermione tembló. Él no parecía cruel, pero estaba decidido. Su voz era suave, inmensamente suave, pero centrada en el objetivo. Él la tendría ahora y la tendría en sus condiciones.

—Esto no es lo que quiero, Rabastan —le dijo, luchando por respirar, por tener el control.

Su mano se movió perezosamente de su estómago, sus ojos siguieron cada movimiento, sus dedos se deslizaron entre sus muslos hasta que uno corrió entre la espesa, resbaladiza crema que los humedecía, que probaban que sus palabras eran falsas. Ella tembló, reprimiendo un gemido de placer cuando la gruesa longitud de su dedo bajó hasta su vagina.

— ¿De verdad? —le susurró. —Pienso que me mientes, Hermione. No deberías mentirme, nena.

Antes de que Hermione supiera lo que iba a hacer, su mano se movió, dándole con la palma de la mano un golpe seco sobre la carne desnuda de su coño.  
Hermione tembló de excitación.

— ¡Eres un asqueroso hijo de puta! ¡Suéltame! —le gritó ella, sacudiéndose contra las cuerdas, no haciendo caso del latigazo de placer que hizo que su clítoris se hinchó sobresaliendo. —Le daré una patada a tu culo cuando salga de aquí.  
Rabastan sonrió abiertamente, moviéndose de su lado para colocarse entre sus muslos extendidos.

— ¡Déjame ir, bastardo! —gritó, luchando por no hacer caso del placer vergonzoso y la anticipación que se alzaba en su interior.  
Su mano dejó de lado su coño, deslizándose entre la humedad de los gruesos y pesados labios de su sexo. —Estás tan apretada, Hermione ¿Cuánto tiempo hace desde tu último amante?

— ¡Maldita sea Rabastan, suéltame ya! —gritó ella, por la sorpresa cuando su palma golpeó la curva superior de su coño. Ella luchó contra las cuerdas, aterrorizada por las espantosas vibraciones de placer que irradiaban de su clítoris debido al calor del golpe. — ¡Maldito seas!  
Su cuerpo se arqueó cuando su dedo se deslizó dentro de la vagina otra vez. Era una estimulación lenta, el dedo suavemente separaba sus músculos, haciendo temblar la carne con el principio del éxtasis. Ella luchó contra la necesidad de gemir, suplicar por la penetración lenta.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo Hermione, desde que has tenido un amante? —le preguntó otra vez.  
Ella comprendió que estaba jadeando, lista para culminar. Dios, si él solamente la dejara acabar…

—Te odió —le gruñó furiosa.  
Su dedo se paró. A mitad de camino dentro de ella, sus músculos se apretaron desesperadamente por la necesidad y él paró.

—No estás siendo buena, Hermione —susurró él con voz inexpresiva. —Yo podría dejarte atada aquí, caliente y desesperada por aliviarte, o podría darte finalmente lo que necesitas. Ahora contesta a mi pregunta. ¿Cuánto tiempo?  
La amenaza era clara. Su dedo estaba todavía dentro de ella cuando él la miró, su cara dura ahora, aunque sus ojos retuvieran aquel humor irónico, suave. El contraste era casi espantoso.

—Cuatro años. ¡Estás satisfecho...! ¡Oh Dios! —Su espalda se arqueó, su cabeza cayó sobre las almohadas cuando su dedo se deslizó dentro con un poderoso empujón.  
Hermione se estremecía, el orgasmo tan cerca que ella podía sentirlo palpitar con desesperación.

—Maldición, que estrecha eres, Hermione —La yema de su dedo se torció, acariciando las sensibles profundidades mientras ella se estiraba contra sus ataduras.— Tan apretada como una virgen. Apuesto a que tu culo aún está más apretado.

Hermione se calmó, temblando, viendo la lujuria, el entusiasmo que llenaba la cara de Rabastan. Su polla era enorme, gruesa y larga, y ella sabía que estiraría su vagina hasta que gritara por alivio.  
¿Pero su culo? No había modo. Aunque mirando la cara de Rabastan, parecía que él hubiera resuelto el modo de hacerlo, exactamente.

—Me pregunto lo mismo, Rabastan, va a ser fantástico cuando folle tu lindo trasero, Hermione –dijo Scabior apareciendo desde las sombras, Hermione levanto un poco su cabeza, antes de dejar caer su cabeza bruscamente sobre la almohada.

—Maldita sea, esto no puede estar sucediendo.

Acababan de cambiar su posición, ahora Hermione estaba de pie, con las amarras de sus pies y manos firmemente atadas al techo y al piso, por primera vez en su vida odio la magia…

—Justo lo que necesito —ella suspiró con burlo y falsa paciencia mientras miraba fijamente a Rabastan y batía sus ojos seductoramente, también falsamente, claro—. Tweedle Dee uniéndose a Tweedle Dum. ¿Vosotros muchachos hacéis alguna vez algo solos?

— ¿Y qué habría de divertido en eso? —Preguntó Scabior colocando sus labios contra su oído, sus manos en los hombros de ella mientras ella sentía la dura largura de su polla contra su trasero, y la de Rabastan contra su bajo vientre.- Voy a hacer que me ruegues tocarte, Hermione.

La castaña cerró sus ojos sabiendo que esta situación no podía empeorar, su cuerpo quemaba, rogaba por una liberación, por correrse de manera explosiva y tentadora. Por ellos. ¡Y ese, precisamente era el problema! Merlín, Hermione no lo soportaría, no por algo físico, no que va. Es por su corazón. Ellos podrían destruir su corazón.  
No, no podrían, ellos lo destruirían.

—Olvidaremos que este episodio ha ocurrido —lanzó ella fríamente mientras ellos la miraban con su siempre presente diversión. Luchando con el conocimiento de que se estaba apartando de su última fantasía sexual, mordió su suspiro de pesar y en lugar de eso les informó:— Les juro que si me sueltan y se marchan, yo no le diré ni una palabra a nadie, y el tema queda cerrado.

— ¿A sí? Bien, esta es tu ultima oportunidad preciosa –susurro Scabior, mientras acariciaba lenta y amablemente su pezón derecho, Rabastan mordisqueaba y lamia su cuello. Mordió su labio para evitar un gemido cuando ambos empujaron sus pollas superficialmente contra su cuerpo, los necesitaba y a la vez le aterraba la idea de estar con ambos.- La última oportunidad de elegir si continuamos adelante o nos marchamos y jamás, jamás volvemos a molestarte. Pero si nos eliges, joder Hermione, si nos eliges nunca te vamos a dejar…

Hermione se quedo sin respiración, con su corazón literalmente en su mano, en silencio. Podía escuchar los jadeos de ambos hombres, sentía la súbita tensión que ahora llenaba su habitación. Mordió con fuerza sus labios y bajo la mirada al suelo, quería gritarles, gritarles que no la hicieran elegir.  
No ahora que se sentía tan inestable sentimentalmente, cerró los ojos y pensó, imagino que sentiría seguir su vida sin lo contantes "acosos" de Rabastan, o sin las extrañas fantasías que tiene con Scabior. Y se sintió vacía, vacía y sola. Jadeo abriendo los ojos con susto, mirando por encima de su hombro y después a Rabastan.  
Acababa, después de años, de entender por que sentía esta absurda dependencia hacia ambos hombres, los amaba. Los amaba como nunca antes había amado a alguien, lentamente con los ojos clavados en los de Rabastan, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y asintió. Por que su corazón supo desde el principio que esto era lo correcto.

—Ah, que bien, ya te iba a obligar de todos modos –mascullo Scabior mordisqueando su lóbulo. Hermione dejo caer su cabeza al hombro del ex ladrón y suspiro.- ahora, nena, no te escaparas de nosotros.

—Nunca. No te vas a librar nunca más de nosotros –susurro Rabastan antes de comenzar a besar lentamente sus pechos.

—Eso lo veremos. –susurro Hermione con los ojos entrecerrados por primera vez en años, relajada. Scabior sonrío antes de besarla con voracidad, su lengua entrando en su boca con avaricia y hambre. Hermione luchó para acercarse, sus brazos y piernas protestando contra su confinamiento mientras ella salía al encuentro de su beso con la misma voracidad, su lengua enredada a la de él, sus gemidos un áspero chirrido contra su garganta mientras ella sentía su coño latir, su vagina muriéndose por más.

Hermione se estremeció con la palpitante intensidad de su clímax, una distante parte de ella estaba sobresaltada, asombrada de que ella pudiera responder de ese modo. Fieros estremecimientos atravesaban su cuerpo, lamían su matriz, dejándola ansiosa, hambrienta por más. Su sexo estaba vacío, un desesperante dolor excitado atormentándola ahora. No era suficiente. Ella necesitaba más. Mucho más. Entonces lo sintió, Rabastan se acomodo frente a ella antes de penetrarla de una sola estocada.  
Hermione grito, llegando por fin a su ansiado clímax, su mente exploto en fuegos artificiales, volando lejos, tocando el cielo con sus manos. Sintiendo como él entraba y salía, más fuerte más rápido, mientras Scabior volvía a besarla con mayor ímpetu, con más pasión.  
Con desenfreno.  
Y ella lo agradeció, entre jadeos y gemidos, adorando el poder que ambos ejercían sobre su cuerpo.

— ¿Necesitas más, Hermione? —gruñó Scabior, apenas separando sus labios y dejándola respirar. Sus ojos ya no eran pacientes, estaban ardientes y hambrientos, mirándola atentamente, cada reacción, cada sonido guardándolo en la parte mas alejada de su mente…

—Más. Por favor, Scabior. Te necesito —gimió ella mirándolo mientras su cuerpo se agitaba, necesitándolo, su excitación demasiado intensa.

—Tu coño es tan caliente, Hermione —susurro Rabastan con su cabeza entre el recoveco de su cuello, sus penetraciones eran mas lentas, pero cargadas de pasión.- Tan malditamente apretado.

Scabior gimió roncamente antes de muy lentamente bajar hasta quedar arrodillado sin alejar su vista del trasero Hermione, ella se sobresalto, sonrojada por la fuerte sensación del orgasmo que se estaba creando dentro de ella, incluso podría no haber estado segura de lo que él estaba haciendo, hasta que sintió un dedo largo hundirse en su ano.

— ¡Scabior! -exclamó ella, intentando protestar, pero sonaba débil incluso a sus oídos.

—No me digas que pare, dulzura -jadeó él, casi suplicó.- Sólo siente, dulzura. Te lo juro, te va a gustar.

Ella se retorció, un miedo momentáneo por el placer del dedo de Scabior penetrándola. —No, Scabior. No van a caber. –susurro aterrada, con su corazón bombeando tan rápido que creyó iba a estallar.

—Vamos a caber. –mascullo Rabastan mientras daba suaves besos en su cuello que la relajaron un poco, solo un poco. Sus manos atormentando lenta, pero satisfactoriamente sus pechos, ella suspiro.

—Rabastan... –rogó con suplica la castaña. Él la miro sonriente antes de dar una fuerte estocada en su interior, ella abrió la boca en un grito silencioso cargado del más puro placer.

—Confía en mí, dulce. –dijo antes de arrastrarla a un sensual beso.

Ella gimió, todos sus pensamientos volaron de su cabeza, sus valores se fueron al tacho de la basura y no hubo nada más importante en el mundo que esas dos hermosas varas obsidianas empalándola.  
Rabastan envío un hechizo que no conocía, pero le dio igual, fuese lo que fuese se sentía bien, luego Scabior se posiciono la polla lista para la penetración.

—Empuja hacia abajo, dulce -murmuró. Detrás de ella Scabior respiró pesadamente en su hombro, antes de mordisquearlo con pasión. Ella lo hizo, conocía la sensación.

Pero no en esta posición en particular.

—Malditamente apretada -murmuró Scabior lamiendo y mordiendo su cuello delicado.

Ella lo hizo gemir con una torcida de sus caderas. Jadeó cuando Rabastan le recordó su presencia comenzando a penetrarla suavemente, soltando por fin las cuerdas que la mantenían encarceladas.

— ¡Joder! -Gritó ella, su mundo tambaleandose cuando él le dio justo allí, en su punto G.

¿Cómo habían llegado a la cama? La verdad es que no le importaba, de lo único que era conciente era de Scabior saliendo, haciéndolo más espacio para que Rabastan se deslizara a casa. Luego Scabior presionaba mientras Rabastan se retiraba. Hermione cogió las almohadas ¿o eran sus sabanas?, atrapada entre ellos en un éxtasis de medianoche. Si cerraba los ojos eran un cuerpo masculino masivo, invadiéndola por ambos lados. Como uno, trabajaron juntos, encontrando un ritmo de empuja y saca que la dejó sin sentido y retorciéndose, gritaba y lloraba dentro de su orgasmo. Y otro. O tal vez el mismo. Por último, como uno, ellos gruñían. Como uno, los tres ellos se corrieron, llegando al cielo y sintiéndose la mujer mas completa del mundo.  
Y ellos tal como lo prometieron, jamás la volvieron a dejar sola. Tampoco es que ella quisiera deshacerse de sus hombres.

**_The End._**


End file.
